night_and_firefandomcom-20200215-history
Nightpaw
'Nightpaw '''is a sleek, black tom with white ear tips, paw, and tail with dirty, blue eyes. History ''Prologue After Tiny gets attacked by Tigerpaw, he walks near his twoleg fence and starts to fall asleep. He gets found by his new twoleg owners and gets taken in, they give him food and after some time adopted him. He gets to say goodbye to his Quince and family, his mother being happy that he was getting adopted, Tiny being happy too. He talks about how he lives in his new home, without being bothered by his siblings, Socks, and Ruby. One day his owners adopt a new cat named Rusty. His two legs tell him that Rusty is his new brother, at first, the tom didn't trust him, him being worried that he will turn into his siblings. But after some time he grew onto him, accepting the fact that the two were brothers. ''Into the Woods'' Tiny walks out of the twoleg place to see Rusty sitting on the fence, he hops onto the fence and asks what he was doing. He asks if Rusty is thinking about the forest again, he denies it, but he doesn't believe it. Rusty tells him that he isn't any fun, Tiny tells him he wants to be safe and have his fur still. He jumps down from the fence and starts to leave, he tells Rusty not to go into the forest and enters the twoleg house. He runs towards Rusty and the unknown tom and pushes him. He stands next to Rusty and glares at the tom. The tom introduces himself as Graypaw, he looks at his brother before asking the tom what ThunderClan was. He listens to the tom explain ThunderClan to them before he hears a noise from the bushes. He tries to get them out of the area and one of the cats asks him what was going on. He looks at Bluestar and Lionheart and gets scared when Graypaw steps in front of them. Graypaw tells them who the two are, with Tiny wonders who Bluestar was. Bluestar asks for their names, which they give. He listens to his brother and yells at him for saying 'we've'. He tells Bluestar that they were just about to leave while looking at his brother. He asks Bluestar if they were warriors or not. Before they leave, he tells them to wait and asks if they can think over the offer. While they walk off, Tiny gets a flashback to when Tigerpaw attacked him with Bluefur yelling at him to stop, he starts to think that the same she-cat might be Bluestar. Rusty calls him over and asks what he was doing, Tiny slaps him and calls him a mouse-brain. Tiny yells at him and starts to go on about the forest cats, he tells him that they should head home. They go home and fall asleep. Scourge wakes up to see a black and white tom is standing in front of him, he reminds him about the patrol, he tells him that he was going to get a snack. While walking back, he gets looks from scared cats around him, including some BloodClan cats. He talks to Shard if he was ready, he tells him that they should try to patrol near the fields, Shad questions him and Scourge tells him no. When they arrive at the field and he tells the others to hunt around the area and tells Plum that she will be waiting here for them. He tells them to be quick and they leave. Shard asks if he was okay or not, he tells him its okay and notices a cat standing in the forest, Shard tells him that it might be a forest cat and the area disappears around him. Tiny looks around and sees Shard next to him, he asks if he was the tom to which Shard agrees. He asks if Shard was real or not and if he was the one causing the dreams, Shard tells him that the dreams were all from him which confuses him. Shard asks if he ever wonders what would happen if his owners never found him, Tiny agrees but only in the past, Shard tells him that he has been doing it still without releasing it. He asks what would happen if he wasn't adopted, Shard tells him the outcome might be the same still, he then asks if he ever wondered to run into the city, he stays silent. He asks his question again, Shard telling him that he was and is real, he asks why he was here talking to him, he tells him that he just wants to help him make the 'choice'. He then shows Bluestar and Spottedleaf receiving the prophecy, he tells him about the prophecy and its meaning. more coming soon ... Trivia *He often has dreams about him being the leader of BloodClan. All of them having Shard in them. **These dreams are similar to Rusty's 'hunting in the woods' dreams. Category:Male Category:ThunderClan Category:Apprentice